


Shrubbery

by HSavinien



Series: Order and Chaos [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Marauders' Era, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever shared living space with enthusiastic, horny people in a relationship?  Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrubbery

“Jaaames...” Peter moaned, face squinched up with discomfort, “They’re doing it again!  Make them stoooop.”  
  
“Doing what, Wormtail?  Who?” James asked distractedly, staring with grim concentration at the parchment that should already have 2 ½ feet of Charms essay written on it.  
  
“Sirius and Remus.  They’re debauching each other in the shrubbery.  Again!”  
  
“What, you’d rather they do it in our dorm?  Fuck, Pete, just be glad it's spring.”  
  
Wormtail squirmed, turning green.  “Eurgh.  Can’t you make them stop?”  
  
James stared up at him, squinting over the top of his glasses.  “Stop Sirius and Remus shagging?  Do I look like Merlin?”


End file.
